In geographic areas of high lightning incidence and high soil resistivity, reinforced concrete pipes and more particularly prestressed concrete noncylinder pipes are subject to lightning damage. The present means for protecting such pipe lines is to use a Faraday cage which comprises a series of interconnected conductors which are parallel to and which also surround the pipe lengths. Such Faraday cages are expensive, they require considerable maintenance and they are of doubtful efficacy.